


Beauty

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Beauty is skin deep, Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Beauty is different for everyone.*</p>
<p>	(9 pages hand written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about a month to write, I think, I lost count when I started, and I'm okay with it...I think it needs some more work but I really can't think of anything to do with it. Maybe I will later on.

Beauty stood still watching everything pass. Well everything that went in front of Beauty. Some stopped and stared for a while. Some tried to take but couldn't pass the barriers. Some never stopped but glanced over. A few, only a few went by without looking over at all.  
Those, those were the ones Beauty wanted. Those were the ones Beauty would let pass the barriers. But they never stopped, never looked over.  
Beauty mourned those few as everything passed. More and more stopped and tried to get over the barriers. Beauty refused them. Oh there were cracks and scratches but none made it close. None made it into Beauty's warmth and love.  
As time went on Beauty started to weaken. Not enough to let the ones who didn't deserve it through. Just enough that Beauty couldn't hide the wrongness, the badness they had.  
Because even in Beauty there was badness. There was wrongness. More than what people actually thought. Beauty had for a long time, centuries, tried to hide the wrong and the bad but like everything couldn't.  
When Beauty broke and cracked, even a tiny bit, the badness and wrongness shoved forth.  
For the ones that truly deserved Beauty, the badness didn't affect them. For the others, the wrongness made them try to get through harder and more urgently. It showed them what they wanted to see. To feel, to know, to crave for their own.  
Beauty tried to hold it back, to keep showing only the goodness. But Beauty couldn't. It was hard, to hard but Beauty kept trying.  
It got so bad once Beauty though the barrier would crack. Instead it strengthened, surprising Beauty. A look around showed why it had strengthened. People who seemed to never see Beauty, to stop were actually stopping and moving in. They were closing the cracks, strengthening Beauty with each step closer.  
Finally, finally Beauty got their full strength back. Beauty stood fully and let the badness hide again deep inside. The people who had helped stayed. They were now a part of Beauty. They saw everything of Beauty but never left.  
Well most didn't. Beauty had to let a couple go that couldn't handle everything Beauty was. They were mourned but let it go. Sometimes they came back. Sometimes they didn't. Each time Beauty had to let someone go, Beauty prayed that they come back. Prayed that even if they didn't come back they be safe.  
Beauty kept the people they had safe. As safe as they could. It didn't always work but because Beauty tried it was enough. Trying was what had the people loving and still with Beauty.  
Beauty gave everything to protect what was theirs. Beauty was strong but also weak enough that, while badness got through, Beauty proved how much was given up for the Beauty kept.   
It didn't always work. No one was perfectly safe. Beauty tried to do their best, keep everything the same. But Beauty couldn't always do it. No matter how much Beauty tried to keep everything the same, safe, it didn't always happen.  
People who tried to past the barriers, tried to get into Beauty and didn't deserve it, noticed. They started to say things, to try and bring Beauty down even more. Beauty tried to stay strong, tried not to let the taunts get to them. The people in Beauty's embrace noticed and stepped forward. They closed the cracks, helped keep Beauty together and as safe as Beauty could. For them and for Beauty.   
Each time Beauty was weakened the humans that Beauty took in, that deserved to be with Beauty, helped strengthen Beauty. Beauty in turn took that strength and passed it evenly. The people got the strength, Beauty got same and wherever it was needed it went.  
Years and decades passed. Beauty kept up what they had been for years. Sometimes it took everything from them. Other times it didn't. Beauty just took what they were given and what was taken away and used it.  
Whether good or bad, Beauty found a way to use it all. To protect the people they had to let in. To make sure no one that shouldn't, didn't come in and ruin Beauty and everything in, around for others.  
Time passed. While others moved on, disappeared, Beauty stayed. Beauty, as long as they were needed, would never leave. It was a part of the world, of humanity, of society.   
Beauty would always be needed. Beauty would always be around. They might not be as strong as Beauty should be but they would always be needed. Even a little bit of Beauty would keep them around.  
Beauty is skin deep. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Beauty is everywhere. It will never fade, never totally disappear. Beauty is in everyone. We just all see it differently. Beauty is a part of the world. Will always be a part of the world, of humanity.   
Beauty is constant, always constant. Beauty is Beauty. Whether someone believes it or not, Beauty is around.  
Owari  
Finished 12/1/13  
started in 11/13 sometime


End file.
